


seven || a linny fanfiction

by yourheartwasglassidroppedit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourheartwasglassidroppedit/pseuds/yourheartwasglassidroppedit
Summary: luna lovegood. tell me i'm crazy for falling in love with her. she's the kind of person who can make you smile on the worst of days. the kind of person who smells like apples and roses and styles your hair for you. the kind of person who's there for you no matter what. the kind of person who believes in beautiful things, even if they might be odd to other people. she's changed since we met when we were seven, but she's still the luna lovegood she was before.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. prologue

"Ginny, this is Luna Lovegood, my friend Xenophilius's daughter."

Those where my father's words as he guided my little freckled hand toward Luna and her father. We were only seven, and I didn't have any friends.

"Luna, that's Ginevra." Xenophilius had muttered. 

"Ginny." I had mumbled in response. Luna had smiled sweetly and stuck her hand out. 

"I'm Luna!" she had exclaimed. "Ginny, isn't it?" 

I nodded stiffly and forced a smile. I'd never known anyone except for my brothers and my parents' friends. I was nervous. Nervous about having friends.  
But I had told myself that I was Ginevra Molly Weasley, and I was brave enough to make a single friend. 

"So, what are we going to be doing?" I asked brightly, grinning. 

"We could do anything, painting, looking for Wrackspurts and telling off the Nargles, anything!" she said, giggling.

I gave her a confused expression and asked, "What are Nargles and Wrackspurts?"

"They're these curious little creatures. Nargles are quite annoying, really, and Wrackspurts are these little thingies that wander into your brain and fuzz your mind up." Luna replied, tilting her head inquisitively. 

"Ah. Wouldn't that be really, really irritating, though?" I wondered aloud, scratching my head lightly.  
"Oh, but that's what I've just said!" Luna cried, laughing. 

Her laugh was beautiful. Melodious. Her name. I'd always loved it. And I'm sure seven year-old Ginny Weasley could confirm that Luna was absolutely stunning.


	2. the party

I had been waiting for Ginny to arrive at my ninth birthday party, when I heard a knock on the door and a giggle that sounded like it belonged to one Ginevra Weasley. I hurried to open the door and squealed with delight.   
"Ginny! I've been waiting!"

"I couldn't sleep all night, I was so excited-" she replied, giggling.   
I grinned and exclaimed, "There's no one else coming, just you, so we don't have to wait for anyone. Come on, then!"

I'd pulled her up the winding staircase into my room. "Hold on one second, Ginny." I hurried down the steps to grab a couple copies of the Quibbler and a tray of snacks. "Here we are! Would you like some music on?"

Ginny nodded, nibbling on a strawberry.

"Hey, that's not how you do it," I'd said, taking the strawberry from her. I covered it in syrup and sprinkles and held it up to her mouth. She jabbed it with her teeth and took it in her mouth. "I think I'm going to eat strawberries like that for the rest of my life." Ginny said promptly.

As I inserted a tape into the player, Ginny continued eating her strawberries cheerfully. I would've started staring if it weren't for the music. 

Fun, upbeat music filled the room and we danced around. Leaping and twirling and swinging our limbs around. 

I laughed. I picked up a strawberry and held it to my hair. "Look! I'm a strawberry blonde! Get it?" I bounced the strawberry into my mouth and we both burst out laughing. It was a day of fun, a day of laughter, a day of happiness. 

We could've continued all day, singing along to the music, dancing around, eating our strawberries.

But we heard a scream and a thump on the ground. We waited, and a sobbing noise followed.

I rushed down, pulling Ginny with me. 

Xenophilius turned to us teary-eyed, and placed a hand on my shoulder. He lowered his head gravely and whispered, "Luna, your mother has gone. Dead."


End file.
